


Your New World

by KayKardi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alright you unclean souls gather around, F/M, God has left the chat, OH ITS GONNA GET FUCKED REALLLLLY FAST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKardi/pseuds/KayKardi
Summary: Huh your life gets pretty interesting.





	1. Doc-bot and you meet

It was around 11:00pm, you started to walk home from work when it started to drizzle snow. "You've got to be shitting me?" Between the harsh cold sting of the drizzle falling into your face and the dead silence that surrounded you, you started to be sucked into your thoughts. Thoughts about how you wake up and do the same damn thing every day." Wouldn't it just be better if I moved to another state" you ask yourself over and over again.   

You kept walking and tried to daydream about another world of some sort. Whatever it was, was put on a halt when an ambulance siren made you jump back to reality. You spun around and watched the white and orange ambulance whizz down the street like a bat out of hell. You wouldn't have paid further attention if it weren't for the ambulances' sharp turn into the woods. Being the nosy ass you were you decided to turn into Scooby Doo and investigate. Jogging down the path into the forest you realize the sirens are gone and the ambulance? Gone. "Ah man, hope I didn't miss the action" you traveled a little further until a loud cracking sound that of a branch? No, a **tree** had you dead in your tracks. "I know damn well I've gained a few pounds but not that much" You looked up and there he-it was??? "U-uhm holy shit" you managed to squeak out. The giant metal being looked down at you and rolled his eyes. "Oh  _great_ another one!" He threw up his hands and let out a great sigh. "Oh Primus help me!" "Come along now I have no choice but to take you back to base." 

You fell limp in his hand as the giant picked you up. He brought you close to his face, you had a _whatthefuck?!_ look on your face and on his was a simple scowl. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you and all that human scrap." "My names Ratchet by the way, and yours?"

 

"y/n" you whisper.

 


	2. Base

At base the other Autobots were not to be seen besides these two jerks. 

Mirage and Ironhide had spent their break drinking too much High Grade and playing an intense game of ... Mario Kart Wii. That shit really does get intense. 

 

"Ironhide you mother fraggin'-" Mirage yells as he takes the steering wheel helplessly trying to get his character back on the race track. 

"What about my mother?" Ironhide throws down his Wii remote and pulls out his cannons mockingly and pretends to blast Mirage. 

Mirage flails his arms and mocks the scream of a girl followed with a loud laugh. "Come at me then  _punk"_ he teases

Ironhide takes a long sip of his cube before attempting to grab Mirage by his helm before falling right over on his ass. 

"Fraggin' son of-" and a whole lot of slurred Cybertronian followed. 

All of a sudden there was a  _beep_ coming from Ratchets computer. Followed by the warping sound of the ground bridge opening. 

"Uh oh" Mirage says before helping his best friend up. 

"Alright team I've got some ne-"

"Dear Primus what have you two done?! The base is trashed, get this place and _yourselves_ cleaned up before the rest of the teams arrival" Pushing past the two he carries you down the bases hall.

"Who are those guys?" You giggle. "What's that blue stuff all over the floor?" Ratchet huffs and shakes his helm. He walks towards his lab space and puts you down where you sit like a pretzel on top of his desk. 

"The giant mech with the cannons would be Ironhide and the small headed one is Mirage" 

"HEY!, I don't have a small head" whines Mirage. Ironhide let out a booming laugh, "HAHA! ITS TRUE!" following that was a loud  _ **clang**_ from a bitch slap to 'Hides helm.

"Anyways, Y/n , Energon is the very substance that flows through our veins to keep us alive. It can also be turned into a solid for food, or as you seen in the other room a liquid you can drink , medicine too."  

After a few moments you speak again " Ratchet can you explain to me why you and your 'team' are here on Earth?"

"Ill leave that up to our leader Optimus Prime to explain everything to you, for now sit here and for the love of Primus _don't touch anything"_ he says in a huff. Going to see what became of the two drunken knuckle heads he takes a swift turn back down the hall. 

* * *

 

"Uh s-so you're their leader" you feel your heart beating so hard you're sure for a second it would burst. Optimus bends down to get a better look at you.

"Yes, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and your designation?" 

 "Y/n L/n sir"

 "Y/n , it is a pleasure to meet you. Our mission here on Earth must stay a secret. So now that you are fully aware of what's happening we must keep a close eye on you for your safety." 

Leaning against the wall Ratchet retorts "Ah yes and who's going to be in charge of her? Everybody else has their hands full" 

"Besides you Doc-bot" WheelJack laughs. Grabbing the medic by his arm he brings him forward.

"Come on Ratch' how much of a hand full can she be?" 

"Look at her isn't she adorable" Mirage chimes in making kissy noises "batting his eyelashes" which made Ratchet roll his optics and shuffle uncomfortably. 

"It's settled then, Y/n is now partnered with Ratchet" Optimus gives the both of you a warm smile and excuses himself to a meeting with Fowler he has to attend to. 

"Can you _not_." he hisses at Mirage. 

 "Excuse me? Uh, Ratchet, May I go home now?" you manage to squeak out. 

"Yes lets get you out of here" gritting his denta " away from _these two._ "  he shakes his helm lifting you up. He opens up the ground bridge with the coordinates locked onto the woods. 

* * *

"Okay, what just happened?" you think to yourself laying down in your bed. "Was I really just inside a  base with giant metal aliens?" 

"Okay right, I've officially gone fucking nuts." Rolling over on your back you think about your new guardian. Ratchet. He's a bit of a bitch a  _handsome_ bitch though..  _Oh no._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story EVER. Lmaooo lets do this shit. Request for a fanfic? hit me up in the comments. I would love to write for you guys!


End file.
